Amare et Amari
by TheWeirdSisterz
Summary: Lily and James are in 6th year. Lily has always hated James, James has always loved Lily. Can James get Lily to change her mind? With a backdrop of danger, war and of course mayhem and pranks!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing read here is ours. It all belongs to J K Rowling. Damn however any pranks you read are compliments of the WeirdSisterz and is a product of our stifled prank genes.

**Summary:** Lily and James are in 6th year. Lily has always hated James, James has always loved Lily. Can James get Lily to change her mind? With a backdrop of danger, war and of course mayhem and pranks!

Guest starring the dashing Sirius Black, the charming Remus Lupin, the fabulous Peter Pettigrew and of course slimy Snape, psychotic Bellatrix and all the rest of the gang.

**A/N: **there's two of us writing this so in the authors notes Katie a.k.a tweeny-weeny will be in italics (_Yay!) _and Jess a.k.a siriusprotege (**Katie's idea! Good wasn't it!!) **will be in bold!

Okay enjoy…

**AMARE ET AMARI**.

Chapter 1.

"Let us hope that we are all preceded in this life by a love story." (_Don Snyder)_

Several anxious first years fled from in front of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express as the shouts of two sixth years continued their rapid onslaught.

"Aw, come on Evans. Am I that bad?" James asked hiding behind the compartment door as a jet of red light flew from the end of Evan's wand.

Evans, her face now as red as her hair, drew herself up to her full, and not very considerable height, and glared at the scruffy boy in front of her, mouth open as if the question had shocked her speechless. Wrong-footed, she settled on screaming at him "I would rather go out with the Bloody Baron than you, you, you….arrogant, obnoxious, little sod!" and with that she stormed into the corridor.

James sighed and sank onto one of the plush red chairs. A few moments later a tall, good-looking boy came into the compartment, followed by a short round boy who was biting his bottom lip rattishly. Sirius slapped James on the back grinning wickedly,

"Tough luck Prongs, hope it doesn't set a precedent for the rest of the year." James ignored him and looked down the corridor,

"Where's Moony?"

"He's in a prefects meeting." Squeaked Peter as Sirius sneered,

"Dunno why they didn't make me prefect." Sirius smiled.

"It may have been something to do with that thing, in the place, with the stripping fairies." James laughed.

"Possibly" mused Sirius "or the start of term feast…"

"Or the end of term, or the Halloween." James laughed,

"Our _excursions _to the kitchens and honeydukes." Sirius continued fiendishly, getting into the swing of things,

"Our run-ins with the Giant Squid."

"Your expressions of love to Evans."

"Yours to Moony!" Peter practically fell off his chair from laughing so much as they all remembered a fourth year game of dares which had got mildly out of hand.

"the map" Gasped Peter between laughs, and instantly Sirius and James stopped laughing, slamming the compartment door shut, Sirius shushed Peter warily.

"Shut up, Wormtail. Do you want us to get caught?" James murmured, "Have you got it Padfoot?" he continued softly.

"Yep, I'm sure I'm missing something still though."

"Let me see, maybe I'll have a flash of divine inspiration." Sirius snorted, and James glared at him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Really Potter?" spat a thin boy who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I never knew it would be so easy to get a confession from you."

"_Snivellus_" muttered Sirius

"What are you doing here _Snivellus_?" Wormtail said, his voice only slightly more high-pitched than normal, Snape whirled on Peter menacingly and hissed,

"Why don't you hide behind Potter's skirts like normal, _worm…" _he paused nastily_ "_tail." His lip curled as Peter shrank back into his seat. James stood up

"Back off, _snivellus_."

"Manners to prefects Potter, else your life could be one long detention."

"How much did your family pay to make you Prefect _Snivellus_, you greasy git." Sirius sneered.

"Just because I'm good enough for my family Black, doesn't mean I view them as a money bag."

Sirius roared and flung himself at Snape, James pulled his wand out and Peter stood up to join in just as a huge bang echoed around the compartment. The four boys turned to see a murderously angry Lily Evans, her wand out and eyes blazing. James quickly ran his fingers through his hair while stowing his wand discreetly in his back pocket.

"Evans" he said with an arrogant smile, "Did you reconsider my offer?" his eyes twinkled innocently until he saw the look of pure loathing Lily directed at him before turning to Sirius,

"get the hell off him!" she hissed, Sirius got off Snape's head, looking at her wand warily. Snape stood up and smirked,

"Thank-you for my rescue from the clutches of your boyfriend and his cronies, mudblood." He sneered sarcastically before stalking out. Both James and Sirius had raised their wands and were readying themselves to fire a thousand hexes at Snape until James caught sight of Lily's disgusted face. Horrified that he had yet again blundered into her bad books he stowed his wand and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry he called you that." He muttered. Sirius' eyes flicked at his best friend confusedly, wandering why they hadn't blasted Snape's head off yet. He then raised his eyebrows at Moony who had appeared behind Lily when she replied, almost civilly "Thank-you, Potter."

"What the hell was that, Prongs!" screeched Sirius the moment Lily had gone and Remus had sat down, the compartment door securely shut and a powerful silencing spell flung at the door.

"What are you talking about Padfoot." James asked innocently, grinning his adorable lopsided grin.

"Don't pull that on me Prongs-I'm immune to your charms! WHAT'S WITH THE WHOLE NOT GETTING SNIVELLY?" he pronounced the word as if he was eating rotten tomatoes, "WHAT IS WITH LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE SAID? I thought you liked Evan's" he lowered his voice from force of habit. Exasperated he ran his fingers through his hair while thinking what else he could say, in the end he finished furiously with "PRONGS, WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT?!?" he glared at the no longer perfectly calm James.

James stood up and walked over to Sirius, he looked up at his best friend, "Did you not _see_ the look on her face?" He spat, his face murderous, "You have no clue, absolutely no idea! Yes I'm going to let Snivellus walk away, yes, I'm not going to get him, and" here his voice softened "this one time Padfoot, I'm going to try and change, I'm going to try and become someone Lily Evans could like, because I can't stand her hating me, I don't want her to hate me anymore!"

Sirius, and the rest of the marauders, seemed shocked; James himself seemed shocked at his outburst. "Prongs, I" Remus began.

"Just forget it. But…" and here Sirius could finally see a flash of the James he knew and loved, "That doesn't mean you can't get him back".

"Well aren't we turning into quite the cunning Slytherin now!" Sirius exclaimed before pouncing on James and beating him over the head with his broom.

Finally they all sat back breathing deeply, with the exception of Peter who had given up after Sirius had given him a second nose. As their breathing returned to normal Sirius looked round at the rest of them, a mischievous glint in his grey-blue eyes.

"So" he started "Anyone got any ideas for the traditional Marauders' prank" he looked around quickly, "Good because I was thinking that……"

A/N OKAY!!! **Hehe hope you liked it…**

_If you did PLEASE (pwetty pwease) Review! _

**As we need a vote of confidence because we don't have any**

_Nonsense of course we do! _

**Oh no we don't**

_Oh yes we do…._

_**God we're sounding like a pantomime.**_

_Ok well we're signing off for now, please go right on to the next chapter (as soon as we put it up!) to find out all about Sirius' idea. _**(Which was actually mine!)**

_**Anyway please R&R x xXxXxXxXxx**_


	2. chapter 2

**TheWeirdSisterz.**

_**Presents…Chapter 2.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** It's not ours, damn it, but when we're multi-billion airs we will buy out Bloomsbury and then a small bit of the magic will be ours (_well a large bit if you want to go into details on sale profits!)_

"We don't have any prejudices, we hate everybody equally!" (A slightly changed version of a famous comment)

After many heated debates between Sirius and Remus about what's dangerous and what's not. Along with many idea's laid down on the table. The four marauders finally had their beginning of term prank. It had to be outstanding, better than any of the others; however it could not be dangerous or bad enough to make Remus lose his prefect badge, and so they had come up with the following plan.

"Right", Remus said, "just to make sure we've got everything straight let's go through it one more time". He looked around at the others for confirmation; they all nodded in agreement some, Sirius in particular, more grudgingly than others.

"Ok", he breathed, "when we get back, Wormtail you look up the spell to make the suits of armour drop their weapons each time a Slytherin walks past, then you meet myself, Prongs and Padfoot in front of the picture of the fat lady."

"And then I, Prongs and you all go to our designated floors," Sirius interrupted in a cockily bored voice

"Where we enchant all the suits of armour, before going back to the common room and pretend like we've done nothing," James finished for his best mate in an equally bored voice.

"Ya see mate we've got it right up here", Sirius said arrogantly tapping his brain

"Besides", James chimed in haughtily," After all we are old pro's at this mate." Then catching the dubious look Remus shot in his direction added "Come on moony we've been doing this for ages what can possibly go wrong?"

"I'll tell you what can go wrong Prongs" replied Sirius to James' rhetorical question "absolutely nothing!"

"Alright moony?" Wormtail joined in,

"Yeah, yeah alright, alright. I just hope your right" he replied, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

**Monday evening:**

"O where is he?" Remus asked nervously, looking anxiously at James and Sirius

"Calm down Moony!" Sirius drawled casually in Remus' general direction, leaning nonchalantly against a wall "God you're always so paranoid!"

However James could see Sirius tapping his fingers impatiently and ran his own through his hair. This was taking longer than it should.

"I am not always paranoid!" Remus exclaimed before jumping foot in the air and shouting "AAAAAAA" as he heard footsteps and asking in a rather high pitched voice which echoed ominously into the darkness "Peter? That you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Peter replied in a rather put out voice

"About bloody time!" Sirius growled from the corner "what did you do? Stop for a quick shag with the giant squid?"

"Shut up Padfoot" James snapped "do you have it?" he growled impatiently at Peter.

"Yes.", Peter squeaked "However I couldn't find the exact spell." Three death stares were shot in his direction so he continued quickly "but I found one similar that should do near enough the same thing"

"Good. Give it here we don't have much time" Remus hissed. Peter sagged in relief.

Peter handed out the pieces of parchment with the spell written down on it, watching as his three friends disappeared into three different directions in the darkness before turning and going through the portrait to bed.

**Tuesday morning:**

The four Marauders hurried to breakfast the next morning to see the chaos their prank would cause the Slytherins. They'd ordered pandemonium and no sooner had they sat down, and Sirius had finished his first plate of food, when a Slytherin ran in to the Great Hall, panting heavily, and strangely pale. He was shortly joined with three Ravenclaws and two Griffindors all of them were followed by three rather annoyed looking suits of armour.

"O Shit" James muttered under his breath

"Understatement of the year there prongs!" Sirius told his best friend in his usual laid back manner, not looking all that put out by the new development.

The suits of armour looked around them in confusion, before heading straight for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Huffelpuff tables.

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed "I thought they were only going to attack the Slytherins!"

They all looked at Peter who said "I did warn you it wasn't the exact spell"

"I'm going to kill you! You stupid, ignorant, git" Sirius shouted finally loosing his cool and lunging at Peter. He stopped in horror though when one suit of armour attempted to kiss Remus, when the poor boy pushed the armour off in disgust armour was not too impressed – pulling out its broad sword and attempting to decapitate him!

"Sirius, stop murdering Peter. Remus, are you ok?" Remus was looking a bit shaken, and was sporting an interesting new haircut, but he nodded and indicated that he was fine. "Right now we need to stop this!" James was looking around the hall anxiously, pleased to see that the armour had been restrained by several 7th years. However that relief didn't last long as another six suits of randy armour entered the room, turning instantly murderous when they're advances were repeatedly rebuked by mortified students.

Peter tried to ignore the fact the Flitwick only refused his armour with, was that regret?

"You got any ideas prongs?" Remus asked, looking pale faced at a gradually approaching suit of armour.

Until Remus had asked that James hadn't a clue what to do but now he was hit with a sudden stroke of inspiration "ACCIO QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES!"

His three friends looked at him in exasperation "Now is no time for Quidditch Prongs," muttered Peter. James ignored him and quickly handed a beaters bat and broom to each of his friends.

Sirius grinned wickedly at James before kicking of from the ground and flying off towards the nearest suit of armour. James quickly followed and aimed particularly for a spectacularly violent looking suit of armour which was slowly backing Lily Evans against a wall.

"DON'T WORRY EVANS", He shouted, "I MAY NOT LOOK STRONG BUT I'M QUICK! I'LL BE FINISHED BEFORE YOUR EVEN READY!" he charged at the suit of armour and quickly knocked the head off the perverted piece of metal.

"MATE" Sirius shouted at him "IF YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS EVANS THAT'S NOT THE TYPE OF THING YOU WANT TO ADVERTISE"

James looked over at his best mate who was heartily knocking the heads off every suit of armour, and if he accidentally knocked out a few Slytherins in the process, everyone makes mistakes.

James was just about to make a witty reply but the response will never be discovered, but it would have been suitably scathing. He got distracted as a screaming Remus who had obviously dropped his bat and was holding on to his broom for dear life his legs sticking out at the sides flew past him. His legs manages to knock off two heads from the pillaging suits before Sirius grabbed hold of his broom just before it crashed into a wall and pointed him in a new direction in which seemed to make Remus scream even louder! James doubled over laughing trying to kill suits of armour at the same time.

"You know Sirius, mate? This was a really good idea!" he screamed as he flew past Sirius in order to divert Remus before he crashed into another wall.

"I know!" Sirius replied grinning devilishly "You get to hit as many Slytherins, I mean, suits of armour as you want. That'll teach them for singing rude carols at Christmas!"

James laughed at his best mate, shouting happily "But who taught them the songs, my crude friend?" before he dashed off again to save Remus who still didn't seem able to control his broom, and was stuck in the same silly position, screaming loudly. James considered putting a silencing charm on him for the sake of his sanity.

After they had managed to stop all the suits of armour, with the enthusiastic help of the students and teachers, had been given a weeks worth of separate detentions the four Marauders lounged lazily in the common room in silence.

It was Sirius who finally broke it he turned to Remus and said "You know," He mused "we are really going have to teach you to fly! I mean you were absolutely hysterical but honestly we can't have a Marauder who can't fly!"

Remus tried to look pleased at the proposition, but promptly gave up "Thanks for the offer Padfoot but I think I can safely say I am never going on another broom again!"

"O come on Moony you can't say it wasn't fun. I mean it would have been alright as it was, but what Wormtail came up with was ten times funnier than the original!" James chimed in. "Why randy, murderous suits of armour anyway mate?" he asked in amusement

"Didn't you hear? Flitwick has a thing for tall metallic admirers!" Peter smirked!

"Well done Wormtail for losing the first spell and creating the best prank the Marauders have done this year!" Sirius lifted his bottle of butter beer they had nicked from the kitchens in Peters direction "And also let it mark the last time we ever let Wormtail do something that important."

"Hear, Hear!" James and Remus said in unison and lifted the bottles to Peter before collapsing in laughter.

A/N:

_Yay! We've updated, VICTORY JIG! Apologies if it's not long enough…_

**I would like to say that James' heroics towards Lily were brought up by an accident slip of the tongue, by my sister as we decorate the Christmas tree…**

_That's how long this chapter has been in jess' weird mind for…_

**I do NOT have a weird mind…**

_Do_

**Don't**

_Do_

**Don't (stop looking at me like that)**

_puppy dog eyes!_

**You look like a dog**

_That's nice. My dog has worms._

**(Laughs hysterically) **

**Right, well before this goes anywhere REALLY weird, please review read it of course!**


End file.
